pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Parcheek
Parcheek jest agresywnym zwierzęciem łownym w grach Patapon i Patapon 2:DonChaka. thumb|Parcheek w naturalnej postawie Opis Natura Parcheek to wielki, dziwaczny krab, mający cztery małe nóżki oraz wielki otwór gębowy (a w nim zęby). Jego szczypce są niesymetryczne: jeden szczypiec jast wielki, zagięty i ma ząbkowane ostrze, a drugi jest malutki. Gdy jest spokojny, siedzi ukryty i wygląda jak Kacheek z rzędem żółtych ciapek na boku i garbem na zadzie. Co jakiś czas wystawia oko i rozgląda się. Zaatakowany otworzy szeroko oko, a potem wstanie i ruszy do ataku. Jest największym spotykanym zwierzęciem łownym. Odgłosy, wygląd, ataki i zachowanie wskazują, że jest bliskim krewniakiem Ciokiny i Ciokinga- możliwe, że Parcheeki są młodymi osobnikami ich gatunku. thumb|Parcheek udający Kacheeka Występowanie Parcheeki zwykle pojawiają się na bagnach, zawsze w deszczu. W "Patapon" spotykamy je na dwóch polowaniach, a w "Patapon 2" również na dwóch. W obu częściach pełnią rolę strażnika Wepu.thumb|Parcheek w walce z Pataponami Patapon *"World of Ooze" (Na tej misji widujemy nawet kilka osobników) *"Search for a Lucky Star" (Gdy pada deszcz) Patapon 2 *"Mushrooms in Nyoriki Swamp" (Gdy pada deszcz) *"Hunting on Tochira Beach" (Gdy pada deszcz) thumb|Rozzłoszczony Parcheek Polowanie Ponieważ Parcheek sam się na nas pcha, polowanie nań jest proste. Można opłacalnie zabrać jednostki do walki wręcz (zwłaszcza Tatepony i Kibapony), by chroniły nas przed jego atakami i wystawiały go pod ogień łuczników i włóczników. Żołnierze do walki wręcz powinni być odporni na sen. Niestety, jednostki do walki w zwarciu utrudnią polowanie na inne zwierzęta. Jeśli więc ich nie weźmiemy, a zdecydujemy się polować tylko strzelcami, należy normalnie atakować, aż Parcheek podejdzie blisko do nas- wtedy należy grać ChakaChaka, by bronić się przed jego ciosami i rzucać wprost na niego. Żeby Parcheek nie biegał w tę i z powrotem, można nastawić się na zachwianie. Gdy straci dużo zdrowia, wyprostuje nóżki i groźnie na nas spojrzy, zaciskając i rozwierając szczypce (co niezwykle przypomina zachowanie bossów).thumb|Parcheek wprowadzony w Zachwianie Łupy Parcheek daje nam zwykle materiały (stopy metali) niższego poziomu, ale czasem zamiast tego Ka-Ching. Ponadto, w misji "World of Ooze" w jedynce wyrzuca przedmiot, odblokowujący minigrę Raha Gashapona. *'Ka-Ching' *(W "Patapon", tylko raz) Czapka Gashapona (przedmiot odblokowujący minigrę) *'Rdzawy/Zabłocony Stop' (Blunt/Sloppy Alloy, stop metalu poziomu pierwszego) *'Twardy Stop' (Hard Alloy, stop metalu poziomu drugiego) Ataki Parcheek jest jedynym zwierzęciem łownym, dysponującym gamą ataków. Są one niemal identyczne jak ataki jego potężnych krewnych, jednak są prawie niegroźne. Dla słabych żołnierzy może być irytujący, a dla silnych nie stanowi żadnego problemu. Ataki przygotowuje on bardzo krótko.thumb|Parcheek szykuje Bąbelki (po prawej atak) Bąbelki Parcheek zacznie rozglądać się na boki, po czym z zębatego pyska strzeli chmurką bąbelków, które zadają ekstremalnie niskie obrażenia i usypiają. Można uniknąć dzięki PonPata lub DonDon, ale ChakaChaka też zadziała, z tym, że może nas uśpić.thumb|Parcheek szykuje Szczypnięcie (po prawej atak) Szczypnięcie Parcheek odchyli duży szczypiec za siebie zaciskając go, po czym rozszerzy szczypiec do absurdalnego rozmiaru, pochyli się nad nami i dziabnie nas nim, co zada niskie obrażenia. Uniknąć można poprzez wszystkie metody obrony. Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Zwierzęta do Polowania Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Udające Kacheeka Kategoria:Zwierzęta agresywne Kategoria:Przeciwnicy